


Just Because

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Kinky sex, Toys, playing at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt gives Diane a (sexy) gift that drives her crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long but I tried for an actual backstory. There's potential for more if I'm so inspired. I hope you enjoy!

Diane walked downstairs a bit slower than usual; she found she was a bit sore from last night’s play time with her cowboy. Thank god she was still at his place in the country and didn’t have to go into the office today. Walking around in heels or, god forbid, having to sit and stand and remain composed in a courtroom feeling like this would be torture. As long as she stretched and maybe sat in a hot bath or the Jacuzzi she’d feel better tomorrow when she actually had to do all of that.

“Morning,” she said smiling at Kurt.

“Good morning to you.” He smiled back and grabbed her favorite mug to pour her a cup of coffee. 

It was their favorite Sunday morning ritual. He got up just a bit before she did, enough to shave and start a pot of coffee before heading to the store to buy muffins, those big ones with a dollop of lemon filling on the top. 

Diane took the cup from his hands and inhaled deeply. “God this smells amazing,” she cooed as she wrapped her hands around it, feeling the warmth permeate her being.

She took a small sip, knowing full well it’d be too hot to consume, but she didn’t mind. She stepped up to him and kissed him.

“Did I see you moving a little slowly this morning?” He asked with a mischievous grin.

“You know I am. I told you I should have stretched before we tried that position last night.”

Kurt smiled and walked over to the island. “I uh, got you something.” He gestured to a small box next to the muffins.

“Oh you are so sweet! But what for? It’s not a special day, is it?” Her face fell. “Oh no, did I forget something?” Her eyes widened and she set down her mug. “I mean, I…”

He laughed. “Don’t worry babe. This is a just because thing.”

She reached for the box when he put his hand on hers. “Actually,” he started looking up at her. “You can’t open it until tomorrow, when you’re in the office. What does your afternoon look like, by the way?”

He took a sip of his coffee, keeping his eyes trained on her.

Her brow furrowed as she looked up at him. “Uh, I have to wait?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to just put it in your bag and risk you not seeing it. This way is more fun. I get to watch the anticipation build all day.”

“That’s assuming I’m a child and can’t focus on anything else. Plus,” she continued, “you promised to take me on a picnic today. I could definitely make it worth your while.” She moved her hand to interlace her fingers with his.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

“You’re right,” he said, kissing her back. “That’s why I got some deli meat and cheese and some rolls. We can grab a bottle of champagne from the cellar and make an afternoon of it.”

Diane laughed. “Good lord. If I wasn’t standing here kissing you, I could have sworn Nora Ephron dreamed you up.”

Kurt pulled back and looked at her. “I thought you didn’t do Rom-Coms.”

“I don’t. And if you tell anyone this I’ll deny it in court, but I loved Sleepless in Seattle.” She looked down sheepishly.

He tipped her chin up with his knuckle and grinned. “I think it’s sweet. You’ve seen An Affair to Remember, right?”

“Actually, I haven’t.”

“I love Cary Grant,” he admitted. “We’ll watch it on Netflix one night when it’s cold and you can wipe your tears on my shirt and I’ll pretend I don’t notice.”

She playfully swatted him on the chest. “I don’t do that!”

“Okay. Have a muffin,” he suggested with a grin, gesturing to the pastries with his mug of coffee before taking a sip.

“In a bit. How about we go slip into the hot tub?”

“Really? I didn’t wear you out last night?”

“Actually I was thinking that the hot water would soothe my sore back and hips. You’re just an added bonus.” She grinned at him and walked toward their patio.

****

Living in the woods had its advantages- no early morning sunshine waking them up and no neighbors for what felt like miles, so walking around without clothing wasn’t a problem. She’d never had a problem with her body, neither did he, for that matter, but knowing she wouldn’t get spied on by neighbors or dropped in on by a Commissioner who just happened to be in from out of town was all the more freeing for her. 

Diane disrobed, leaving her clothing in a semi-neat heap on the floor in their kitchen before walking out to the deck. She raised the lid and pushed it back, inhaling the scent of the lavender and bromine scented steam emanating from the heat, then climbed into their hot tub. She groaned audibly once the hot water hit her muscles. “Oh god bless this invention.”

Kurt stood back and watched finding himself in the familiar state of semi-arousal he got to when being around this woman when she wasn’t wearing clothing. She could be scrubbing their bathtub with her hair pulled back and he just couldn’t help himself.

“Care to join me?” She cooed.

“Sure. Let me just refresh our coffee and I’ll be right in.” Kurt left, hoping his arousal would subside a bit before he walked back in with her. For some reason he always found it embarrassing when, in fact, Diane loved that she had that effect on someone.

He walked back in with two hot cups of coffee, set them down on the ledge next to where she was sitting and gave her a kiss on the forehead, “be right back.”

Kurt left but quickly came back in, this time fully disrobed.

Diane gave him a questioning look.

He shrugged, “I didn’t want to accidentally spill hot coffee on anything important.”

She laughed and watched him climb in, settling in the seat next to her. He took ahold of her hand and held it as they both relaxed in the hot water.

“No, we wouldn’t want that at all,” she said in all honesty as she reached for her cup of coffee. “Besides, you know I would have kissed it and made it better.” She smiled before taking a healthy sip and then sputtered. “You put something in this! What is this? Bailey’s?”

He smiled. 

“You know you don’t have to get me liquored up to take advantage of me, Mr. McVeigh.”

“Not my intent at all, actually,” he said reaching for his mug, “I thought the alcohol might help your muscles relax a bit. Besides, I’m very well aware of what I’d need to do to seduce you.”

“Oh, by all means, do tell.” She set her mug back on the rim of the hot tub and raised an eyebrow, just waiting to see what he’d come back with.

“Nah, a man’s entitled to his secrets.” He looked over at her and winked.

Diane rolled her eyes, shook her head slightly, and settled in, resting her head on the cool marble edge.

A comfortable silence enveloped the room as a few minutes passed.

“Oh, hey,” Kurt started, “you never told me about tomorrow afternoon.

Diane’s eyes opened and she gave him a questioning look. “Why?”

“Just curious. It could make your present a lot more entertaining, depending on your schedule.”

“What…?” She inquired. “What is it? I don’t understand.”

“That’s the point. You’ll see. So tell me.”

“Um, court in the morning, lunch consults, and mostly just paperwork at the end of the day. At least that’s what it looks like at the moment.”

“Hmm,” he replied. “I’m trying to decide if you should open it when you get to the office or if you should wait until the afternoon.”

“Kurt?” She reacted, with a hint of frustration

“You’ll see. We’ll go with after lunch. It’s only fair.”

Diane stared at him blankly. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yep. Call me after lunch, when you open your gift, and we’ll talk.”

“Okay…” she replied hesitantly, closing her eyes to go back to relaxing. 

It wasn’t but just a few minutes later, coffee cups had been emptied and a thin sheen of sweat covered the couple’s faces.

Diane sighed, “I need to get out,” breaking the silence.

“Sounds good.”

Kurt rose first and climbed out, reaching for a towel as he offered his hand to her as help. She enjoyed the view but quickly took it from him then climbed down the stairs; he spread out the towel in front of him and she easily snuggled in. 

The cool autumn air was quite a contrast to the 100+ degree water they’d just climbed out of.

She shivered as she watched him towel himself off and subconsciously licked her lips. 

“Like what you see?” He chided, looking her in the eyes.

Diane blushed slightly but only enough for an untrained eye to notice. Taking control of the situation, Diane unwrapped the towel from her body and handed it over to him. She fought against a shiver begging to overtake her body as her nipples stiffened in the cold air.

He let out a low growl and she knew she hadn’t lost her touch.   
“Turnabout’s fair play, mister.” She arched an eyebrow and resisted looking down at his groin for the obvious reaction. 

Kurt took the towel from her hand and hung both of them up, not quite shying away from the hard on he was quickly developing. 

Both Kurt and Diane loved this playful interaction and engaged in it as often as possible. Their work lives were stressful enough so this respite was welcomed into their quiet domesticity.

****

They ate breakfast and read the paper then did a few household chores: laundry, dishes, vacuuming, and as the morning morphed into afternoon, it was time for their picnic.

Kurt’s property backed up to a small stream so adventures didn’t have to take them far from home if they didn’t feel like it.

“Hey,” Kurt started, “I was just thinking about going out back to check out the stream. It’s been a while since I’ve ventured around there. What do you say we take a blanket out there and make it a picnic?” He asked, raising his eyebrows to question her. “Or did you have your heart set on somewhere else?”

“That works for me. I wasn’t really looking forward to mountain climbing of any sort, to tell you the truth,” she said, subconsciously putting her hands on her lower back as she stretched it out.

“I get it. Next time we try that we’ll do yoga first, okay?”

Diane’s eyes widened in surprise. “You never cease to amaze me. I thought you weren’t really into that stuff.”

Kurt stepped into her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. “It’s not totally altruistic. I wanna do it again sometime.” He took a step back and flashed her a grin. 

She swatted him playfully on the arm as she turned around to head to the closet, to find an old blanket.

“What? It was fun. And I’m a guy!”

Kurt took a medium sized paper bag out of the cabinet and placed the groceries from earlier in the day, some napkins, the bottle of champagne, and two acrylic glasses into it. “Ready when you are, babe.”

Diane walked back into the kitchen with a blanket they’d deemed good enough to hang on to so the dogs could have something to sleep on in the cold when they were away, to use for their picnic.

He extended his hand to take hers and offered, “shall we?”

“We shall.” She took his hand with a nod and walked with him out their back door.

The colorful autumn leaves crunched under their little family’s feet: Justice and Duke, Kurt’s Labrador, ran along ahead of them, sniffing around bushes and trees where those wretched squirrels had once dared to trespass on their territory.

The stream was a short distance’s walk which allowed them to take in the beauty of the pine and maple trees on the property while still having access to indoor plumbing.

A short walk later, they came upon the stream which, with all the rain they’d gotten in recent weeks, was appearing to be more of a small river than a stream. Kurt walked under the big evergreen pine tree and kicked a few rocks and pine cones out of the way before gesturing to the spot, “how does this look?”

“Good.” Diane smiled and fanned out the blanket on the ground in front of them.

The dogs took notice and quickly ran towards them. After walking all over their blanket and making sure it was safe, the two of them wandered off to find more interesting scents along the way.

Kurt knelt down first, offering his hand for support, which Diane took as she sat next to him.

“It’s a beautiful day.” She scanned the view in front of her and silently wondered how she’d lived her whole life without seeing this at least once a month.

“It is.” Kurt began to unpack their bag around them.

“You know you’re going to have to help me up, right?”

“I know,” he replied with a smile.

He opened the bottle and poured them both glasses of champagne and handed one to her. The couple made small talk and looked after the dogs and ate the deli meats and cheeses. The rest of the afternoon passed quite peacefully.

On the walk back to their home, Kurt squeezed Diane’s arm, “you know… you said you’d make this picnic worth my while.”

Diane stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on her hips. “Are you telling me you didn’t enjoy yourself? Or is enjoyment only obtained sex?” She asked jokingly.

“That’s not what I mean. I’m not insatiable, you know.”

She started walking towards him again, “that’s too bad. I really like that about you.” She winked as she passed him.

Kurt sighed. “You know I enjoyed myself.”

“I know. I just had to give you a hard time.” She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. “One day, I really do want you to pin me against that old maple tree and fuck me.”

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and slid her hand down his cheek. “Hard.” Diane started walking back to the house once more.

“Wait, what?” He picked up his pace to meet her.

“It could be fun. But not today. I’m still a bit sore and the dogs were out running around and I don’t want to have to worry about what they’re up to.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I love both of those guys.”

“That’s not…”

“I know,” she interrupted with a laugh. “Yeah, it sounds like fun. Would you be okay with that?”

“Yeah, I guess I just never thought you’d want to do that.”

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know, Mr. McVeigh.”

Kurt smiled. “Ditto.”

****

Their quiet Sunday ended with the couple reading and watching football by the fireplace then turning into bed to make love to each other.

Whenever Diane stayed out in the country, she had to get up a full hour and a half earlier than she was used to and she’d finally convinced Kurt to sleep in and let the timer start the coffeemaker.

She got ready in the quiet of the country and placed a small kiss on her sleeping husband’s crown.

“Love you,” she heard grumbled in her general direction as she walked toward the kitchen.

Once there, Diane set down her briefcase and headed towards the coffeemaker to see he’d already set out her travel mug. Only this time, the small gift she’d all but forgotten about from the day before was sitting on top of it with a post-it note next to it that read, “Call me when you open this. ~McVeigh <3” 

She smiled and stuffed the gift into her bag, thinking, god this is heavy, before pouring herself a cup of that magical elixir before heading out the door. I’ve got more than enough time to figure out what he’s up to, she thought as she climbed into her car, god I hope traffic isn’t too bad this morning. I’ve got to work on the Barker case. I wonder if they thought about talking to… her thoughts quickly transitioned back to work and the mysterious gift was almost forgotten.

Her morning court appearance was relatively uneventful, the Defense had gotten the continuance they’d been fighting for and Diane wasn’t too heartbroken about that- it gave her more time to work on the firm’s prosecutorial strategies, although she was pretty sure she was headed in the right direction.

Lunch turned out to be very productive and rather entertaining. The client was the right kind of eccentric and they sort of bonded over a mutual love of Jerry Herman’s work.

Turns out the client was an aging former showgirl who wanted nothing more than to touch up her will but insisted it be done over lunch at one of the fanciest Italian restaurants in town. Since the client was buying, Diane wasn’t saying no.

So, after a pleasant lunch, Diane drove back to the office, humming “Bosom Buddies” to herself, and found herself to have a bit of time to spare before delving into the paperwork she had set aside for the afternoon.

She sat at her desk and checked her email. Nothing spectacular. Until a few minutes to 2 when an email from Kurt came through.

How’s it going?  
~McVeigh

Diane smiled, thinking about how sweet he was being, especially since he didn’t usually send personal emails to work.

As she began to reply, she remembered why he was being so “sweet”- she still had yet to open his gift.

She reached into her back and fished out the small but weighty box. Before opening it, she got up to close the door, then walked back to her desk to call her husband.

“Hi Beautiful,” he answered.

“Hi yourself. I was just about to open your gift and I remembered you wanted me to call you.”

“Good. And?”

“And what? I haven’t opened it yet. Do I need to shut the blinds or anything?” She scoffed.

“Actually, you might want to go into the bathroom.”

“What? Kurt, what are you talking about?”

“Seriously. Call me back from your cell phone when you get into the bathroom,” he said just before hanging up the phone

Diane looked at it dumbfounded and placed it back on the receiver on her desk. She unplugged her cell phone from the charger in the wall then walked into the bathroom while dialing him.

“Are you secured now?” He answered.

“Hey,” she chuckled somewhat uncomfortably. “I’m in the bathroom now, wanna tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Open it.”

“Okay.” She pressed the phone against her shoulder so she could use two hands to undo the small ribbon.

When she opened it, she saw two small stainless steel balls joined by a silicone casing with a string on the other end on a bed of silk.

“What…”

“Pick one up.”

She did and watched in wonder as the other followed. “What the hell are these? And why do I have to be in the bathroom?”

Kurt smiled. “Have you ever heard of Ben Wa Balls?”

“Ben Wa Balls? No. I can’t say that I have.”

“You’re in for a treat. They go inside of you. That’s why you need to be in the bathroom.”

Diane was silent, taking in what she had just been told.

“They’re useful… and fun,” he continued. “Do kegels with them. Makes you feel tighter.”

“But, I…” She interrupted, somewhat indignantly.

“And before you say anything,” he interjected, “you’re tight enough as it is, I promise. This just helps with muscle control. And it’s supposed to make your orgasms more intense.”

“Oh. Okay,” she replied, hesitantly, “What’s the second thing?”

“You’ll see. Put them in and go walk around your desk. Then sit for a minute, readjust, get comfortable.”

“Should I, um, I mean…”

Kurt laughed quietly. “Stay on the phone with me. You’ll need some help putting them in. That’s my fault for not giving you any lubricant. You should start with just one, actually.”

Diane flushed visibly. “Kurt. I can’t do this in the office! What if someone walks in? How the hell am I supposed to talk to them?”

He laughed, louder this time, “didn’t I mention it’d be fun for me, too? No one else knows but you and me.”

“Kurt!”

“What? I can’t torture you a little bit? I thought you liked this sort of teasing. Besides, just think of how much fun you’ll have when you see me tonight.”

“The joke’s on you mister, I had garlic at lunch!” She stopped. “Wait a minute, I thought I wasn’t going to get to see you until Thursday. Are you coming to town?”

“Of course. I couldn’t let you try out this new toy without being there to share in the joy. Plus,” he continued, “I can’t wait to see you after an afternoon of using them.”

“So, I take it I shouldn’t look these up at work? I feel like you’re not telling me something.”

“You’re right. But I’m not going to ruin the surprise for you.”

“Kurt…?”

“Trust me baby. Now close your eyes and listen. I’m on my knees in front of you. I part your knees before I reach up and put my thumb on your clit, moving it back and forth gently over your pants.”

“Kurt! I’m at work!”

“I know, this is going to make putting one in a lot easier. Okay?”

“Okay.” She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

“That’s my girl. Touch yourself for me. I’m rubbing your clit from outside your pants but I really want to taste you. May I?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, breathily. 

“I slide down your pants and take your panties down with them. I part your knees again and kiss up one thigh and lick down the other. My mustache tickles your lips. Feel good baby?”

“Mmhmm,” she moaned quietly, playing her clit.

“Good. I take your clit in my mouth and slide one of my fingers into you. I hook it just like you like and suck on your clit. Fuck, I’m getting so hard right now.”

Diane sighed, “yes!”

“I slide in another finger and slowly start fingering your beautiful pussy. Are you getting wet for me? Slide a finger inside and tell me.”

She unbuttoned her slacks and slid her hand into her panties. “Yeah, I’m getting there.”

“Good. Now pop out the smaller of the two balls and push one up into you. You can set down the phone if you need to.”

“Okay.” She sighed, then set down the phone and popped out one of the balls. She slid her panties down with her slacks and parted her legs. The cool steel sent a shiver up her spine and her nipples started to stiffen. She took the ball and slid it up and down her slit coating it with her wetness. With a tentative yet firm thrust she popped it into her. 

She blinked deliberately and looked around the room. Nothing looked different and she certainly didn’t feel much different other than something odd sitting inside of her. Diane picked up the phone, “okay. Now what?”

“How does it feel?”

“Strange.”

“You’ll get used to it. Do a couple of Kegels or walk around the room.”

“Okay, but I don’t really know what this is going to… oh god!”

“Did you do a Kegel?” She could hear the smile in his reply.

“Yes! Oh my god it jiggles inside! That feels… incredible!”

Kurt laughed. “That’s the point. Now promise me two things, one, you won’t take it out until you get home, which I’m assuming you’ll be home for dinner around 7, if that? And two, you won’t touch yourself until you see me. Got it?”

“Are you kidding? You expect me to not take this out and not touch myself? That’s torture and you know it!”

He laughed louder, “I know. But I promise it’ll be worth it. Now go back to work. I’ll see you for dinner.”

“But Kurt! How am I supposed to concentrate?”

“I love you too, baby.” He said before hanging up the phone.

“I can’t believe him,” she said before standing, a bit wobbly but still standing.

She bent down to pull up her slacks and felt the tingle. “Oh god. This is gonna be hard,” she mumbled to herself. She straightened up and pulled herself together, smoothing out her shirt in the mirror.

Diane looked into the mirror, at her face, and thought what am I getting myself into?

She took a few tentative steps, making sure not to let go of the rapidly heating steel ball within her, concentrating harder on walking than she had since her early college days when she’d first discovered peppermint schnapps.

What should have taken seconds took a solid 30 to get from the bathroom to her desk. When she reached it, she grabbed ahold tight and reached for her chair, which she promptly sat down in. 

“Oh god!” She moaned audibly.

She smiled as she crossed her legs, settling into her chair. Her eyes shot open in surprise, suddenly becoming aware of her surroundings, to see if anyone had noticed her outburst. No one had but that didn’t mean her foray into covert use of toys in the office would continue to go unnoticed for much longer, especially if she was going to continue to make pleasurable noises with each surprise.

She had to cut today short. There was no way she’d be able to concentrate on the work in front of her, much less be productive. If she could just get through a few priority pieces of work, she rationalized, then everything else should be able to wait for the morning and she should be able to leave no later than 430 and get on Kurt as soon as he got to her place.

God this is going to be pure torture. She thought to herself. He’s definitely going to pay for this. Well first he’s going to benefit but then he’s going to pay. Dearly. She shuddered as the vibrations reminded her of the fun she would be having later. In all honesty, it wasn’t helping her situation.

Diane closed her eyes and tried oh so hard to concentrate on the work in front of her. Don’t we have interns who can do this? I’m going to put that one guy to use. Oh god I can’t walk to him.” Her eyes flew open when she realized she was starting to think naughty thoughts about the intern. She shook her head and thought, I’ll just have him come to me and pick it up. That’ll work. She crossed her legs again and sighed with a grin as she drafted an email to Ian, one of the interns in the office.

She hit send and moments later, she heard a gentle knock on the door. It startled her more than she would have thought necessary which, in turn, surprised the intern. She looked up to find the young man with dark hair and features with a lean yet muscular build standing at her doorway.

“Ms. Lockhart? You said you have some files you’d like me to work on?”

“Hmm? Oh. Yes. Hi Ian. Take these, please, and let me know if you have any questions. I’m going to be leaving the office early today so if you need me, email me.” She readjusted her sitting position and blushed as the feeling between her legs reminded her of what she’d much rather be doing. “Although, uh, you may have more luck reaching out to David. I’m, um…”

“Are you feeling okay Ms. Lockhart?” The young man asked as he walked to her desk to retrieve the folders she’d set aside for him.

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you. I just… something came up I need to attend to at home. Thank you for your help.” She smiled and nodded in his direction as he took the files and began to leave.

“Sure thing. Thanks.”

Diane sighed and spun around her chair, smartphone in hand.

*You’re killing me, you know that? You’d better be able to deliver tonight or the intern is going to be getting more from me than casework…*

She closed her eyes and propped up her legs, delighting in the sensations that just moving around were giving her.

Her phone vibrated in her hands seconds later.

*I love you, too. See you around 7 for dinner?*

*More like 5. Dinner will come later… after I do*

*;-) See you then*

Diane turned her seat around and put her phone down next to her laptop. She sighed, “okay, I can do this. Ninety minutes.”

She blinked deliberately and tried to refocus on the email in her inbox. After a few minutes, she was successful and got down to work. She kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs at the ankles, which quickly brought her back to the reality of the husband whose demise she was planning.

That awkward feeling of having something foreign inside of her had quickly passed and changed over into a very welcome intrusion.

Time ticked away slowly. And work moved even slower. Each time she was able to focus back on the task at hand, she’d do something, inadvertently, to redirect her attention.

God! If I could just touch myself, I could relieve some of this torture. I don’t know the last time I was this fucking horny!

She reached across her desk for a pen and the feeling of her arm brushing against her breast was almost too much for her to take. She groaned and licked her upper lip. Her nipples hardened as she tried to talk herself back into work.

Diane swallowed hard and looked at the clock on the wall, thinking please, for the love of god let it be at least 3:30.

And lucky for her, it was already 4.

A feeling of happiness she hadn’t felt in a long time came over her. Only half an hour. I can do this. Oh god, then the drive home. Okay. I got this. It’ll be fine.

She sighed again and did her damnedest to focus, which, apparently she was successful at.

Before she knew it, it was 433. She glanced at the clock and let out a grateful, “oh thank god” before hitting save on the brief she was working on and then locking down her pc for the day.

Diane grabbed her purse and coat and headed for the door.

“I need to leave early and I won’t be available by phone. See you tomorrow,” she spoke in the general direction of her assistant before getting to the elevator and pressing the button no fewer than 5 times. 

Come on come on!

The doors opened after what felt like an eternity. She got in and turned around to find a somewhat stunned look on her assistant’s face. She smiled at the younger woman and flexed her pc muscles, to remind herself of why she was leaving so early.

Diane got to her car and quickly started the engine, tearing out of the parking structure.

“Slow down, Lockhart. You wanna ravage your cowboy tonight, not kill the mood by getting a ticket for reckless driving,” she mumbled to herself.

Twenty minutes later, she pulled into her building, grinning from ear to ear when she saw Kurt’s truck was in the spot next to hers.

She grabbed her coat and purse and yanked her keys from the ignition, barely shutting the door behind her. She walked quickly and fumbled with her keys just enough to ensure her car was locked and to figure out which was her door key. 

His ass is mine.

Diane got into the elevator, pressed her floor’s button and waited for the door to close. She leaned back into the corner and squeezed her muscles again.

God that feels good. Any second now…

The doors opened and within seconds she was at her door, struggling to fit the key into the door.

“Fuck!”

The door opened from the other end. Kurt stood there with a smile on his face, “such language Ms. Lockhart. You’d better be careful who…”

Diane cut him off with a kiss, dropping her belongings on the hardwood floor so as to grab a fistful of his hair.

He kicked the door closed behind her.

She threaded her fingers through his salt and pepper hair and tugged, finally getting to release a bit of all that pent up sexual frustration. She released a low, guttural growl as she bit down on his lip, sucking it into her mouth.

Kurt let out a low laugh and pulled back slightly. “Hi honey. Have a good day?” 

Diane’s hands dropped to his pants, quickly unbuttoning them, pulling down his fly before tugging on his pants, hard.

They didn’t budge.

“What the…?” She growled in frustration.

“Hang on there. There’s a belt in the way,” he said has he gently pushed her back from him.

Kurt’s hands released her and went down to his pants, pulling up his fly. “How about we have a glass of wine first?”

“No. You need to take care of this. Now.”

Diane reached for the zipper on her pants and in one swift move, she pulled them down and stepped out of them, and her shoes.

“You owe me big time, mister.”

She reached forward for his hair and pulled him back into her. She kissed him hard then moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him down. Diane’s head fell back, her eyes closed as put one of her legs on his shoulder and once again grabbed his head, pulling him into her. “Please,” she breathed.

Kurt grinned, his cock stiffening slightly at the smell of her. As much as he wanted to devour her, he couldn’t resist holding out a bit longer. He placed a kiss on her wet slit before sitting back on his knees, her leg continuing to rest on him.

“Mmm,” she cooed. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she looked down at him, “no! Come back here!”

She leaned forward to grab his head to pull him back to her but he had since become wise to her movements and dodged her hand.

“Kurt!”

He laughed.

“Seriously! What have I done to deserve this torture?”

“It’s all in fun. How about we go into the bedroom and we can not talk about this?” He extended his hand towards her.

“Better.” She set down her leg and took his hand. “Come.”

He rose and walked with her towards her bedroom.

They walked in. “On the bed,” she ordered.

He did as he was told, kicking his shoes off in the process, settling up on the pillows. She took off the rest of the clothing she still had on and climbed up over him, licking her lips.

“Do you know what you’ve done to me today, Mister McVeigh?”

“Tell me, Ms. Lockhart,” he said as his hands began traveling up and down her bare back.

She did a single Kegel, sending chills along her body; she shivered, visibly. “I’ve been so painfully wet, all. Fucking. Day. I’ve been plotting your demise for the better part of it, too,” she said as she ran her hand up his thigh.

He groaned, quietly. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. And lucky for me I know how to tap dance around the system. No one will know you’re gone.”

“I’ve always said you’re a beautiful dancer.”

She chuckled into his lips. “Don’t change the subject.” She squeezed his crotch, feeling him grow thicker for her. She captured his lips in hers, letting her tongue trace his lower lip, while she stroked him through his pants.

“It’s been torturous, all fucking day. All I’ve wanted to do was touch myself, bring myself that petit mort I so rightly deserve.”

“Oh Tish, I love it when you speak French,” he giggled before kissing her deeply.

Diane moaned and giggled into his mouth.

Kurt squeezed her ass before spanking it once.

She yelped and pulled back. “You’re going to pay for that, too, mister!” She squeezed his cock harder than she would have any other time, making him yelp in return.

“On your knees. You’re going to make me cum,” she ordered as she crawled off of him and made herself comfortable on the bed.

“Yes ma’am.” Kurt climbed away from the pillows and settled between her knees. He brought his face level with her core and smiled. “God you’re wet for me.”

“I’m wet because my fucking husband teased me all afternoon. Now make good use of your mouth,” she said as she pushed her hips up into his face.

Kurt grinned again and winked at her before flattening out his tongue and running it up her slit, once.

Diane groaned and relaxed back into the bed. “Yes,” she sighed. “Good boy.”

Kurt continued pleasuring her with his mouth, running his tongue along her lips, nipping and tugging playfully as he went.

She was so grateful to have his touch that she didn’t mind that he wasn’t focused solely on getting her off.

He found her clit with his mouth and latched on, taking Diane completely by surprise.

“Oh god! Kurt!”

He hummed in appreciation as he slid two fingers into her, feeling the steel ball still in place. He hooked his fingers around it pulled it out all the while sucking on Diane’s clit. As quickly as he’d pulled the ball from her, his fingers reentered her and began fucking her hard.

It didn’t take Diane long to finally meet the climax her body had been begging for all day. Her hands found the back of his head and went back and forth between pulling his hair and pushing him in closer. She rode his face for all she was worth and as she came down from her orgasm, she let out the deep throaty laugh she was famous for.

She patted him on the head once, “good boy,” before her arms fell limp onto the bed.

Kurt chuckled and rested his still clothed body on top of hers, settling his hips into her pelvis. He thrust once to let her feel how much fun he’d had and she smiled in recognition. She couldn’t open her eyes just yet, “gimmie a minute, k?”

“Sure,” he replied before kissing her on the nose.

She smiled. “Mmm. God I smell good.”

He laughed. “You taste even better. Wanna see?”

Diane opened her eyes and pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Yes.”

They kissed, their bodies rubbing against each other’s. “Why are you still clothed, Mr. McVeigh?” She propped herself up as he rose from her. “I mean I know you don’t really have to take anything off for me to have my way with you, but I thought it’d be more fun if you were wearing less.”

He sat up and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. “It’s too bad we don’t have any stripper music queued up, I’d love to have you strip for me,” she said, watching him intently.

“Another time?” He suggested, cocking his head as he unbuttoned his cuffs and tossed off his shirt.

“I’ve earned it today. In fact, I’ve earned you in handcuffs while I play with myself, just out of reach,” she cooed as she ran her hand down her body, her fingers coming in contact with her pussy.

She slid one finger in and her eyes widened. “Oh my god. Where is it? Oh Kurt! Oh no!”

He laughed as he started on his belt. “I took it out.” He reached down between her thighs and pulled the ball up before popping it in his mouth.

Diane took a pillow and swatted him with it as she blushed.

Kurt gulped. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“Uh, I swallowed it. Oh no.” He coughed dramatically.

Diane quickly rose to her knees, rushing to his side as she put her arms around him, patting his back. “Oh god.”

Kurt started giggling again. “It’s right here,” he laughed as he showed the ball in his hand. “It’s too big for me to swallow. See?”

Diane slapped his back. “Don’t do that to me! Oh god.” She sank to her knees and put her head in her hands. “That is not fair!”

“I’m sorry, but I had to,” he apologized, pulling down his pants.

She looked up and him and grabbed ahold of his stiff cock. “You’d better consider yourself lucky I love you,” giving him a firm squeeze, “or I’d be forced to use my teeth.” She sat up, eye level with him, “on your back.”

They shuffled around on the bed to where his back was to the pillows. Diane shoved him and climbed on him, positioning herself just above his hips. She reached down and stroked him once more before placing resting it on his stomach. She lowered herself again to where her wetness pinned him down; she rocked her hips up and down exactly once.

Kurt groaned.

“Tell me Kurt. Tell me what you need.” She pushed down into him and ground deep. “Tell me why I should let you inside of me.”

“Oh god, Diane. I need you.”

Diane raised her hips up, just to where he could feel her heat but not actually feel her wetness. “Oh you can do much better than that.” She lowered her body on top of his, her nipples grazing the hair on his chest.

He put his hands on her ass and playfully pushed down.

“Uh uh. Use your words, McVeigh.” She raised her hips further up despite his resistance.

“I’m sorry I wouldn’t let you touch yourself today. That was wrong of me.”

Diane looked at him in the eyes. “At least you’ve realized your mistake.” She lowered her hips, coming to rest on his cock. “Continue.”

“Next time you play with them, we’ll be together, so I can bring you to the brink myself, over and over.” He pushed down on her hips again while raising his head to kiss her collarbones. Kurt let his mustache run over her breasts as he inched closer to her nipples.

She rose up further. “I notice you didn’t say anything about pushing me over the edge.” She lowered herself to rest her chest on his face. “Surely that was just an oversight on your part?”

“Mmhmm.” He mumbled into her.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she cooed as she reached down to slide him into her.

Diane lifted herself to watch the pleasure on his face once she finally gave him what he craved.

She sank down into him, gently rocking her hips as she came to rest. She set her hands on his chest and pushed her body up even further before beginning to bounce on him.

He groaned again.

Diane grinned as she dug her nails deep into his chest but as a countermove, she started riding him hard. Kurt’s back arched and he moaned, “oh fuck! Diane. Baby!”

His balls bounced off her ass with every thrust. 

She continued her fervent movements as she felt another orgasm building. Diane dug her nails in again before falling forward and burying her face in his neck.

“Oh god. Kurt. It’s right there.”

His hands dug into her ass as he met her thrusts. “Feel good?”

She nodded her head and bit down on her lower lip, unable to form words. “Mmm?”

“Oh god yes. You like that? Huh? Cum on me Lockhart.” 

His hips pistoned into her with everything he had. Kurt barely held it together long enough for Diane to cry his name, her body convulsing before she collapsed on top of him. He held her hips in place as he, too, came deep within her.

The couple stayed in the same position, unmoving, for minutes as they tried to catch their breath.

Kurt spoke first, “hey,” he croaked.

“Hey yourself,” she mumbled with a gentle giggle into his neck.

“I think we could use a towel. It’s awfully sweaty in here.”

She snickered. “Go for it.” 

“I think you need to get off of me before I can.”

“No,” she stated frankly, shaking her head.

Kurt moved his hands up to her back and stroked her gently before rolling her over.

She sighed. “I wasn’t done with you yet.”

He pulled out and off of her before pulling her back over to him as he settled down on the bed.

“I’m not done with you yet, either. I just thought you could use a little breathing room.” He pulled her closer in and kissed her forehead.

Diane rested her hand on his chest, “thank you for my present. I enjoyed it.”

Kurt took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. He placed a kiss on it before returning it to its original place. “The pleasure was mine.”

He sighed, “and just think if you keep wearing them how much more intense your orgasms will be.”

She was silent for a beat before whispering with a smile, “hmm…”


End file.
